politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Jean-Marie Le Pen
Jean-Marie Le Pen (20 juin 1928 - ...) est un homme politique français. Vétéran des guerres coloniales françaises des années 1950, Jean-Marie Le Pen s’engage en politique dans les rangs poujadistes pour lesquels il est député sous la Quatrième République. Il mêle ensuite vie politique et activité professionnelle jusqu’en 1972 lorsqu’il est appelé à prendre la tête du Front national nouvellement formé. Il en est le président durant presque quarante ans et le représente à chacune des élections présidentielles (excepté 1981 faute de parrainages). Ses scores ne cessent de grossir pour des raisons multiples encore discutées par les spécialistes et il parvient ainsi à imposer ses thèmes dans le débat public et même à devenir un phénomène de société. Il accède au second tour en 2002, créant un véritable séisme politique, avant d’être largement battu par son opposant Jacques Chirac. Ses dernières années à la tête du parti sont marquées par maintes difficultés et un score en baisse en 2007. Il cède sa place en 2011 à sa fille Marine Le Pen, devenant président d’honneur, mais des conflits internes sur l’évolution du mouvement conduisent à une crise politique et un drame psycho-familial en 2015 pour le pousser hors du FN. Jean-Marie Le Pen est devenu un personnage sulfureux en France en raison de plusieurs polémiques, propos tenus et actes commis qui ont valu un isolement politique complet au « Diable de la République ». Dans le même temps, son discours politique a rencontré un écho dans la société française de l’époque autour de l’immigration, de la corruption ou de la souveraineté, devenant malgré tout une force politique non-négligeable. Il peut en effet être considéré comme le premier a avoir installé le sujet de l'immigration dans le débat public à partir des années 1980, un thème devenu incontournable depuis. Le socialiste Robert Badinter a parlé de « lepénisation des esprits ». Il s’est aussi érigé en acteur incontournable de la vie politique française et cumule cinq candidatures présidentielles dans une carrière de soixante ans. Par extension, Jean-Marie Le Pen est le patriarche d’une dynastie politique. Jeunes années Enfance bretonne *Son grand-père, Pierre Le Pen, fut décoré à Verdun de la Croix de guerre. Il avait 41 ans et 5 enfants. *Son père Jean était le plus jeune conseiller municipal de La Trinité-sur-Mer était se situait plutôt de droite« MES FILLES ONT TOUJOURS PENSÉ COMME MOI, CHACUNE AVEC LEURS NUANCES ». *20 juin 1928 : naissance à la Trinité-sur-Mer. *23 août 1942 : mort de son père. devient pupille de la nation. *1942, 1944, 1946 : divers renvois d’établissements scolaires. *1946 et 1947 : obtient son baccalauréat en deux parties. Études *Fait ses études secondaires de droit à Paris, au quartier latin, et s’engage à l’extrême-droite (diffusion d’''Aspects de la France'' avec des étudiants royalistes de Restauration nationale. *1949 : devient président de la Corpo des étudiants de droit. *1951 : doit quitter son poste de président après un incident. *1952 : licencié en droit. *1970 : boucle ses études par un mémoire de science politique sur « Le courant anarchiste en France depuis 1945 ». Premières activités Guerre d'Indochine et crise de Suez *1953 : résilie son sursit et se porte volontaire pou partir à l’Extrême-Orient. *1954 : devient aspirant de réserve au 1er bataillon étranger parachutiste le 1er mai après six mois à l’Ecole d’application de l’infanterie de Saint-Maixent. Arrive fin mai à Haiphong (Indochine). Arrêt avec la paix de Genève le 21 juillet. A dirigé Caravelle, le journal du corps expéditionnaire. A découvert le poujadisme, et garde de son séjour le goût de l’empire colonial. *1955 : rencontre Pierre Poujade en décembre. *1956 : poussé sur le devant de la scène par Poujade, remarqué pour son aura, il est élu le 2 janvier député dans le 1er secteur de Paris à 26 ans, deuxième député le plus jeune de la législature. Après des désaccords avec Poujade sur la question algérienne, il s’engage en Algérie avec Jean-Maurice Demarquet. Est choisit pour l’expédition du canal de Suez et débarque à Port-Fouad en octobre dans le 1er régiment étranger de parachutiste. Rapatrié à Alger en décembre et participe à des interrogatoire à propos des quels il déclare « Il n’y a que les hypocrites et les Pharisiens pour croire, même à Paris, qu’un interrogatoire est une chose agréable » (Combat, 19 avril 1957). Député poujadiste et guerre d'Algérie *1957 : rentre à Paris en janvier et devient secrétaire général du Front national des combattants (favorable à l’Algérie française). *1958 : blessé à l’œil droit dans une bagarre en mars lors d’une élection législative partielle où il présente Ahmed Djebbour. *1958 : manifestation du FNC le 14 mai avec Le Pen et Demarquet en tête après les événements d’Alger. Les deux hommes tentent à deux reprises de se rendre à Alger mais échouent. Refuse de voter la confiance à Charles de Gaulle à son retour. Réélu député dans le Ve arrondissement de Paris en novembre sous l’étiquette CNIP face à l’UDR, à la SFIO, au PSU et au PCF. *1959 : fonde le Cercle Panthéon en juin. Mis en garde à vue pour appel à l’insurrection après l’affaire des barricades d’Alger (non-lieu en mars 1961). *1960 : participe à la fondation du Front national pour l’Algérie française en juin (dissoute en avril 1961 avec le putsh des généraux). *1962 : battu en novembre par René Capitant au second tour dans la 3ème circonscription de la Seine. De la Serp à Tixier *1963 : fonde en février la Société d’études et de relations publiques (publie des enregistrement de discours historiques). *1965 : directeur de campagne de Jean-Louis Tixier-Vignacour. Ecarté ensuite car jugé trop radical. Président du Front national Premières années difficiles A la tête du Front national, Jean-Marie Le Pen parvient à incarner un trait d'union entre les différentes factions, nombreuses et parfois contradictoires, des chapelles du parti (nostalgiques de Vichy, catholiques traditionalistes, nationalistes, partisans de l'Algérie française, anticommunistes, populistes poujadistes)Dans la tête de Jean-Marie Le Pen. *1972 : choisit comme président du Front national le 27 octobre, nouvelle façade respectable d'Ordre nouveau pour se présenter aux élections. *Années 1970 : prend peu à peu le contrôle de l'appareil (dissolution d'Ordre nouveau en 1973 par le gouvernement). *1976: attentat contre le domicile des Le Pen dans la nuit du 1er au 2 novembre. Jean-Marie Le Pen se porte candidat pour la première fois à l'élection présidentielle de 1974. Il ne remporte cependant que 0,74% des voix, terminant septième parmi douze candidats, et appelle à voter pour Valéry Giscard d'Estaing afin d'empêcher une victoire socialo-communiste de François Mitterrand. Si son score traduit un échec électoral en ne rééditant pas les 5,20% de Tixier, Jean-Marie Le Pen y gagne en visibilité médiatique et en légitimité au sein de l'extrême-droite française"Votez Le Pen". Percée électorale *1984 : invité le 13 février à L'heure de Vérité, programme de référence de l'époque, où il est accompagné de sa femme et de ses filles. Son invitation fait polémique : les journalistes l'ont fait après un vote serré, des manifestations se tiennent à l'extérieur du studio, le PCF la juge indécente. Ses actes pendant la guerre d'Algérie sont questionnés. Un moment fort qui marque les esprits est la minute de silence qu'il impose au présentateur Albert de Roy en mémoire des victimes du camps soviétique. Cette émission, très couverte dans la presse, provoque une ruée de plusieurs centaines de personnes qui demandent à adhérer au FN. *1984 : Il devient président d'un groupe au Parlement européen et le reste jusqu'en 1994. *1987 : il est reçu au congrès juif mondial le 17 févrierLe Pen - Histoires secrètes *1987 : grâce aux réseaux américain de Pierre Ceyrac, député FN et membre de la secte Moon, Jean-Marie Le Pen assiste à un banquet de quatre-vingt personnes à Washington en février 1987 organisé par le colonel Bo Hi-pak, bras-droit du révérend Moon, et présidé par Ronald Reagan. La poignée de main entre les deux hommes est photographiée et l'image sera utilisée ensuite par la communication du FN. Cependant, Ronald Reagan l'a salué poliment sans plusA New York, l'étonnant compagnon de voyage de Marine Le PenQue faisait Marine Le Pen avec un ex-représentant de la secte Moon dans la Trump Tower ?. *Novembre 1990 : eurodéputé, il mène une délégation de huit parlementaires des droites européennes en Irak où il est reçu avec les honneur par Saddam Hussein et s'affiche pro-irakien, alors que le pays a envahit le Koweït et que la France vient de rompre les relations. Il négocie directement avec le dictateur la libération de 55 otages. Très critiqué par la classe politique, il répond qu'ils s'agit d'"ensemble de pourris qui se débat dans les problèmes de fausses factures, de détournement de fonds, qui se débat avec la crise de la jeunesse et avec beaucoup d'autres choses de ce style. Qu'ils s'occupent de leurs propres affaires avant de s'occuper de ce que je fais !"Syrie, Corée du Nord, Irak : ces élus français qui se rendent dans des dictatures. *1995 : 15% des suffrages à l'élection présidentielle. Ses plus gros scores, aux alentours de 25%, sont obtenus dans les deux départements alsaciens. Il recuille 8% des suffrages des catholiques pratiquants, derrière Edouard Balladur (37%), Jacques Chirac (26%) et Lionel Jospin (15%), et 15% chez les sans-religionMichel Winock, La France politique : XXe-XXIe siècle, Seuil, 1999. Scission avec Bruno Mégret de 1998 http://blog.francetvinfo.fr/derriere-le-front/2017/01/22/oser-lemancipation.html Élection présidentielle de 2002 *2002 : commenté comme un "séisme politique", le premier tour voit Jean-Marie Le Pen se qualifier. La victoire, prévisible, de Jacques Chirac, le 5 mai, démontre, par son ampleur même l'aspect insolite et accidentel du duelMichel Winock, La France politique : XXe-XXIe siècle, Seuil, 1999. Reflux électoral *2009 : les règles sont changées pour l'empêcher de présider la séance au Parlement européen. Congrès de Tours de 2011 Fin de vie Rôle au Front national *2011 : sa fille Marine Le Pen est élue présidente du Front national. Il la juge "du gabarit de Mme Merkel ou de Mme Thatcher". Interrogé sur un changement du parti, il répond qu'"il peut certes y avoir des adaptations, mais il reste le même dans l'essentiel de son contenu doctrinal, à savoir la défense de la libre entreprise, la lutte contre l'immigration massive, l'insécurité et le chômage"Jean-Marie Le Pen : «Marine est du gabarit de Mme Merkel». Il estime que la succession de sa fille fait du FN "une pyramide qui monte - qui d'ailleurs va grandir -, qui s'installe et progresse à chaque élection, et qui va finir par faire élire sa présidente et ses députés en majorité en 2017"Jean-Marie Le Pen Invité du Grand angle (23/03/2015). *2014 : il arrive en tête dans sa circonscription aux élections européennes de 2014. A 86 ans, il est le deuxième homme politique français le plus âgé encore en exercice derrière Paul VergèsAlain Duhamel : "Jean-Marie Le Pen reste l'indispensable totem" du FN. Au Parlement européen, il est le vice-doyen derrière le Grec de SYRIZA Manólis Glézos (91 ans). thumb|right|250px *25 janvier 2015 : un incendie d'origine inconnue se déclare à son domicile de Rueil-Malmaison (Hauts-de-Seine) à midi. Légèrement blessé au visage en tombant sur sa terrasse pour échapper aux flammes, Jean-Marie Le Pen se réfugie sur le balcon. Il est ensuite évacué par les pompiers et pris en charge par un médecin, mais son état n'est pas grave. L'origine du sinistre est inconnu, mais viendrait peut-être de sa cheminéeIncendie au domicile de Jean-Marie Le Pen, légèrement blessé au visage. Il est hébergé avec sa femme par sa fille Marine, et reçoit même un message de sa fille Marie-CarolineChez les Le Pen, la maison brûle. Avant de partir, il change les statuts du parti et se crée la fonction de président d'honneur à vie, ce qui lui permet de siéger dans toutes les instances décisionnelles du Front nationalAbel Mestre, journaliste pour Le Monde : "Il a changé les statuts avant de passer la main à sa fille. Il s'est créé le poste de président d'honneur où il siège de droit dans toutes les instances décisionnelles du parti"Le Grand Journal du 03/04/2015. Depuis qu'il est devenu président d'honneur du mouvement, Jean-Marie Le Pen tient un rôle plus secondaire. Ses interventions médiatiques se font plus rares, mais il continue d'être actif dans la vie du parti. Il anime des réunions publiques lors de déplacements en province, notamment en Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, où sa popularité reste élevée, arrivant nettement en tête dans cette circonscription aux européennes de 2014 avec 28,18%, devant l'UMP Renaud Muselier et le socialiste Vincent Peillon. Cependant, ses relations avec certains membres du parti, comme Florian Philippot et Gilbert Collard, sont au beau fixe, souvent tendues lorsqu'il s'agit de combats historiques du Front national, ou bien de déclarations polémiques de son fondateur dont la nouvelle équipe tient à se démarquer, assurant que ses propos n'engage que lui-même, tandis qu'il pense que la controverse est utile au FN. C'est le cas en juin 2014 lorsqu'il déclare dans son "journal de bord" hebdomadaire, consacré à l'actualité, qu'il fera "une fournée" d'artistes engagés contre le Front national. Pour la première fois, Marine Le Pen se désolidarise clairement de son père, tandis qu'une enquête d'opinion révèle que 91% des Français ont une mauvaise opinion de lui, et qu'il est jugé péjorativement par les adhérents frontistes, qui se prononcent même pour son départ. Cependant, Jean-Marie Le Pen estime lui, pour sa part, être victime d'une confusion mentale volontairement opérée par ses adversaires, et assure qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée dans ces propos. Une autre polémique éclate lorsqu'il affirme, le 2 avril 2015, ne pas regretter ses dires concernant les chambres à gaz de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, et qu'il est traîné en justice par des associations antiracistes pour "contestation de crime contre l'Humanité". La semaine suivante, il livre un entretien fleuve à Rivarol pour y rappeler les fondements de son Front, c'est-à-dire le libéralisme économique et la défense de la mémoire du maréchal Pétain. Il évoque pèle-mêle ses propos sur la Shoah, les homosexuels, les Chinois, l'immigration récente, etc. Il provoque ainsi une crise "sans précédent" au parti qui se ligue contre lui, aux exceptions de Bruno Gollnisch et d'Alain Jamet. Sa fille, avec laquelle ses relations étaient régulièrement mauvaises, s'oppose à la candidature en Paca en fin d'année et lui demande de se retirer de la vie publique. thumb|right|250pxIl choisit donc de retirer seulement sa candidature pour se désister en faveur de sa petite-fille Marion, qu'il a lancé dans la politique en juin 2012, qui défend une ligne plus fidèle à celle de son grand-père, et elle est investie lors d'un bureau politique auquel Jean-Marie Le Pen n'assiste pas pour la première fois, étant hospitalisé du 16 au 19 avril pour un problème cardiaque "pas gravissime" selon lui mais qui serait liée à la crise interne récenteJean-Marie Le Pen hospitalisé après un problème cardiaqueJean-Marie Le Pen est sorti de l'hôpital. Lors du défilé du 1er mai, il vient déposer une gerbe au pied de la statue de Jeanne d'Arc en marge du cortège, après que sa fille l'ai fait et soit repartie, et s'époumone « Jeanne, au secours ! ». Il est revu ensuite montant à la tribune, de sa propre initiative, se faisant acclamer par la foule sans accorder un regard à sa fille, puis redescendre et repartir en voiture sans assister au discours prononcé par Marine Le PenLe rassemblement du 1er mai perturbé pour le Front national : ce qu'il faut retenir. Conflit avec Marine Le Pen A partir de l'année 2015, après la crise qu'il a provoqué, il prend la décision de revenir à ses mémoires, dont il a démarré la rédaction en 2010 mais dont il n'a écrit que deux chapitres, et prévoit pour cela de prendre plus de temps dans la grande propriété de Reuil-MalmaisonLe manoir de Montretout, symbole abandonné de la puissance des Le Pen. Le 16 octobre 2015, il participe à la dernière séance plénière de la législature au conseil régional de Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur. Le même jour, il rencontre sa petite-fille et se rallie à elle pour les élections régionales de décembrePaca : dernière séance au conseil régional pour Jean-Marie Le Pen. Dernières activités Il est hospitalisé à plusieurs reprises en fin de vie, notamment en avril 2015 pour "un petit problème cardiaque pas gravissime" au moment du conflit avec sa fille, et en mars 2014 pour ce qui semble être une œdème pulmonaire mais que l'entourage de l'intéressé qualifie d'"examen de routine". En avril 2016, il révèle être un des irradiés - limité - de l'accident nucléaire de Tchernobyl, atteint d'une hypothyroïdie, puisqu'il était nu dans la piscine de sa femme Jany à Cannes ce jour-làJean-Marie Le Pen hospitalisé pour des examens de routineJean-Marie Le Pen, hospitalisé : "Je vais bien, la bête est solide !"Nu au soleil, Jean-Marie Le Pen dit avoir été «irradié» par le nuage de Tchernobyl. Après son exclusion, il travaille à l'unification de ce qu'il nomme la "mouvance nationale", considérant que la France est en péril mortel, ce qui le conduit à redemander sans succès sa réintégration au Front national et à participer comme invité d'honneur au banquet d'anniversaire de Rivarol le 9 avril 2016. Il le fait en lançant des comités « Jeanne, au secours ! » le 22 mars 2016 et en appelant à participer à sa manifestation du 1er mai 2016 qu'il organise puisque le FN y a renoncéConférence de presse du 22 mars 2016 #JeanneAuSecours. Le 1 mai, à 10h00, il dépose une gerbe devant la statue de Jeanne d'Arc place des Pyramides en présence de 400 personnes, ce qui est peu comparé à ses espoirs, notamment Jérôme Bourbon, Henry de Lesquen, Roger Haleindre, Bruno Gollnisch et Marie-Christine Arnautu. Puis il prononce une allocution d'une demi heure dans laquelle il évoque la stratégie du Front national de la manière suivante : « Mon exclusion avait évidemment une signification emblématique comme le fut, toute chose égale d'ailleurs, la décapitation du roi Louis XVI par les révolutionnaires de 93. ... Or, la dédiabolisation était au mieux un leurre, au pis une sottise suicidaire. ... la diabolisation du Front national était tout à son honneur, de ce Front national qui ne pouvait espérer arriver au pouvoir que par la conquête de l'opinion du peuple français tout entier .... Je le dis aujourd'hui avec gravité et tristesse : puisque aucun signe n'a été émis dans le sens de la conciliation, la présidente du Front national sera battue au deuxième tour et peut-être même au premier ». Le reste de son discours est un rappel de la vie de Jeanne d'Arc et une salutation à Philippe de Villiers qui a ramené en France sa dernière relique connue, puis une critique de la situation politique, économique et sociale en France et en Europe, en particulier l'immigration, qui se conclut par le chant de l'hymne nationaleDiscours de Jean-Marie Le Pen du 1er mai 2016. A partir de la rentrée 2016, ses comités « Jeanne Au Secours » travaillent à soutenir des candidats pour les élections législatives de 2017 en leur octroyant une investiture, pouvant ou non être des candidats du FN, dans le but de défendre ses idées. A cette fin, il dépose en personne, le 30 août, une marque "Jean-Marie Le Pen" à l'Institut national de la propriété intellectuelle (INPI)La Matinale - LCIUne marque "Jean-Marie Le Pen" a été déposée à l'INPI. Le 16 novembre 2016, le tribunal de grande instance de Nanterre valide son exclusion du Front national mais estime qu'elle n'a pas d'effet sur son maintien au poste de président d'honneur, alors le FN fait appel. En attendant, la justice lui ayant rendu le droit d'assister aux réunions, le parti n'organise plus que des réunions secrètes pour l'éviter. Le 25 janvier 2017, il enregistre une nouvelle victoire judiciaire quand la Cour de cassation rejette le recours déposé par le FN pour invalider la suspension du congrès postal qu'avait obtenue Jean-Marie Le Pen en 2015. Le lendemain, la cour d'appel de Versailles rejette un autre recours du parti, contre la décision de novembreMarine Le Pen dénonce le maintien "aberrant" de son père à la présidence d'honneur du FNLe FN fait appel du maintien de Jean-Marie Le Pen à sa présidence d'honneurAU FN, DES RÉUNIONS "EN DOUCE" POUR ÉVITER L'ENCOMBRANT JEAN-MARIE LE PEN ?Justice : Jean-Marie Le Pen met le Front KO. Ses mémoires sont rédigées en 2013 mais auraient des difficultés à trouver un éditeurMarine Le Pen : recherche éditeur désespérément. Après le décès de Paul Vergès le 12 décembre 2016, Jean-Marie Le Pen, qui célèbre sa soixantième année de carrière politique après sa première élection en 1956, détient le record de longévité de la vie politique française. Il n'est cependant pas le plus âgé, puisque Serge Dassault a fêté la même année son 91 anniversaire. Le 21 janvier 2017, Jean-Marie Le Pen réunis 600 personnes à Palavas-les-Flots (Hérault) pour son meeting de lancement des comités Jeanne d'Arc en vue des législatives de juin. Il s'agit d'un « un soutien moral et éthique » constitué de quinze points qui concernerait environ deux-cents candidats. Après des discours prononcés par des dirigeants d'antiennes nationalistes (Riposte laïque, Ligue du Midi, Terre et Peuple), Jean-Marie Le Pen prend la parole pour féliciter Donald Trump, investi président des États-Unis la veille, et pour évoquer l'immigration en France. Dans un entretien accordé à RTL, il juge plausible que sa fille ne soit pas présente au second tour de l'élection présidentielle en raison du « phénomène Macron »Présidentielle: Jean-Marie Le Pen pas certain de la présence de sa fille au second tourPrésidentielle: Jean-Marie Le Pen pas certain de la présence de sa fille au second tour. Positionnement politique Programme électoral Lepénisme et lepénisation thumb|right|250px Les idées politiques de Jean-Marie Le Pen sont imprégnées de nationalisme, de conservatisme, d'anticommunisme et d’euroscepticisme. Il s’oppose fortement à l’immigration illégale et appelle à de fermes mesures pour réduire drastiquement l’immigration légale. Il combat également le progressisme sociétal (mariage homosexuel, euthanasie, avortement,…) et le fédéralisme européen, proposant ainsi la sortie de la France de la zone Euro et de l’espace Schengen. Il s’est aussi fait le défenseur de l’ordre public face à l’insécurité et des valeurs et cultures traditionelles. En matière de politique économique, il s’est distingué de Marine Le Pen pour avoir voulu favoriser le libéralisme, citant Ronald Reagan aux Etats-Unis, quand sa fille a une approche plutôt altermondialiste et anticapitaliste. Il déclare être en faveur de la libre-entreprise mais pas du libre-échange. Ainsi, il qualifie de "nuisible" l'influence de Jean-Pierre Chevènement, homme qu'il juge "tout à fait détestable" et qui "a les apparences d'un patriote alors qu'il est au fond un marxiste"La République, Pétain, le «monde blanc», Valls : Jean-Marie Le Pen dérape encore. Dans un entretien d'avril 1995, il affirme "Je représente à la fois la tradition populaire et la tradition contre-révolutionnaire, qui a dénoncé les heures les plus sombres de 1793 quand la Révolution été tenue par un bloc admirable, et détesté le communisme quand les compagnons de route avaient persuadé les Français qu'il représentait l'espoir du monde"Michel Winock, La France politique : XXe-XXIe siècle, Seuil, 1999. Il considère que la France n'a pas a avoir honte de son histoire monarchiste, bien qu'il ne soit pas royaliste, mais considère que les références systématiques à la République dans les discours des hommes politiques servent à effacer la NationLa République, Pétain, le «monde blanc», Valls : Jean-Marie Le Pen dérape encore. Il estime ne pas avoir porté atteinte à la République dans la mesure où il a eu recours aux scrutin, demandant s'il faut "adhérer à une loge maçonnique" pour être reconnu républicainJean-Marie Le Pen : "Est-ce que pour être républicain il faut adhérer à une loge maçonnique ?". Les déclarations de Jean-Marie Le Pen sont émaillées de références à la Seconde Guerre mondiale et aux guerres coloniales, faisant parfois polémique. Un sondage paru en juin 2014 montre que 91% des Français ont une mauvaise opinion de lui. Il défend également des concepts pas forcément repris par l'esprit public, tels que le grand remplacement de la population de souche française par celle d'origine immigrée en France, ou bien du "monde blanc"La République, Pétain, le «monde blanc», Valls : Jean-Marie Le Pen dérape encoreJean-Marie Le Pen converti à la thèse du "Grand remplacement". Le 9 avril 2016, accueillit chaleureusement au banquet d'anniversaire du journal Rivarol, il encense le "courage" du journal devant une assemblée de chapelles diverses de l'extrême-droite (royalistes, pétainistes, négationnistes, Parti de la France, catholiques traditionalistes, nationalistes-révolutionnaires, néo-païens, etc) et déclare à cette occasion : "1945 a signifié la fin de la guerre avec l'Allemagne, mais la guerre contre Vichy n'a jamais cessé, elle continue"Jean-Marie Le Pen rend hommage à Rivarol. En conséquence de son exclusion, le CSA fait savoir en avril 2016 que le temps de parole de Jean-Marie Le Pen ne sera plus décompté dans celui du Front nationalLes interventions de Jean-Marie Le Pen ne seront plus décomptées du temps de parole du FN. Impact politique Peu soucieux de prendre le pouvoir, comme en témoigne sa remarque au journaliste Olivier Mazerolle à quelques jours du 21 avril 2002 "Je ne vais quand-même pas aller au second tour. Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?", Jean-Marie Le Pen s'est fixé comme objectif d'influencer l'opinion public et le débat politique autour des thèmes qui lui étaient chers - immigration, intégration, dette, corruption, etc - ce qui a incontestablement réussit. La dédiabolisation menée par sa fille Marine Le Pen a remis en cause ses propos polémiques autour de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, des guerres coloniales ou des minorités, mais n'a pas modifié le corps idéologique du parti, c'est-à-dire l'opposition à l'immigration, la préservation de la souveraineté populaire ou encore le refus de la mondialisation. Notons néanmoins une reconsidération des positions sociétales du FN : sans accepter le progressisme et le libertarisme, le parti se montre moins arc-bouté sur ces sujets, passant par exemple du refus de toute union homosexuelle de tout type que ce soit à l'acceptation du PACS qui pourrait même être amélioré. Sur le plan économique, elle est créditée d'un changement en faveur d'une ligne plus étatiste. Pourtant, Jean-Marie Le Pen a, dès les années 1990, au moins dans le discours, abandonné son reaganisme pour une critique de la globalisation. La défense des petits commerçants, artisans et entrepreneur se retrouve chez les deux. Depuis les années 1990, il a été filmé par le journaliste Serge Moati. Ce dernier avait sollicité un entretien avec lui dans le cadre d'un documentaire qu'il réalisait, relatif à l'antisémitisme. Depuis, pris d'un sentiment mêlant fascination et répulsion pour le personnage et ses frasques, il n'a eu de cesse de l'interroger, de le suivre dans sa vie, et il a ainsi obtenu les images rares de Jean-Marie Le Pen le 21 avril 2002, face à la télévision annonçant sa présence au second tour de l'élection présidentielle. Il diffuse en 2003 un documentaire qui lui est consacré, intitulé Le Pen, vous et moi. Bien plus tard, en 2014, il publie un livre éponyme relatant ses discussions, et réalise un second documentaire, le dernier, nommé Adieu Le Pen, mettant en scène le patriarche dans sa retraite depuis 2011. Serge Moati a en effet considéré que les propos tenus sur "la fournée" d'artistes anti-FN avaient sonné l'heure du glas. A l'occasion, plusieurs journalistes ont estimé qu'il avait été atteint du syndrome de Stockolm vis-à-vis du président d'honneur. L'historienne Valérie Igounet analyse le rôle crucial de Jean-Marie Le Pen dans l'histoire du FN puisqu'il en est le président, le concepteur et le candidat unique pendant quarante ans. L'assimilation de son nom puis de sa dynastie au parti en font un cas unique dans l'histoire politique française et peut-être même européenne. Les deux sont indissociables tant dans la perception publique que dans le fonctionnement objectif de la machine. Toutes les velléités de contestation dans l'histoire du parti ont échoué (Bruno Mégret, Florian Philippot) et l'historienne file volontiers la comparaison avec la marque d'une entreprise vouée à se maintenir pendant des décennies. Les opposants au FN ont souvent brocardés une "PME familiale" mais le président-fondateur l'analyse au contraire comme une force qui donne une dimension affective au parti"Votez Le Pen". En juin 2014, un sondage du Parisien révèle que 91% des Français ont une mauvaise opinion de Jean-Marie Le Pen. L'année suivante, en avril, ils sont 92%, et sont autant à souhaiter qu'il se retire de la vie publique, et notamment 87% à le vouloir au FNSondage: 9 Français sur 10 n'apprécient pas Jean-Marie Le Pen. Dans le roman de politique-fiction de Geoffroy Lejeune, Une élection ordinaire, il se satisfait de la candidature d'Éric Zemmour pour la présidentielle de 2017 en pensant qu'elle sera un caillou dans la chaussure de sa fille mais décède 257 jours avant l'élection, soit une date que l'on peut calculer au 25 août 2016. Polémiques et controverses Déclarations et faits polémiques Jean-Marie Le Pen a été condamné dix-huit fois par la Justice, dont neuf fois pour "apologie de crime de guerre", fait unique pour les dirigeants de parti politiqueLe 20 heures du 9 avril 2015. Jean-Marie Le Pen se défend en rappelant que son deuxième de liste aux élections législatives de 1956 était un Antillais, qu'il a trois ou quatre filleuls noirs, qu'il fut un membre sans-étiquette du Sénat de la Communauté (1958-1960) et qu'il a pu rencontrer plusieurs chefs d'État africains (ex : le 20 mai 2016 lorsqu'il assiste à Malabo en Guinée équatoriale à la cérémonie d'investiture du président Obiang, en présence des chefs d'État de Centrafrique, du Congo-Brazzaville, du Gabon, de Guinée Conakry, du Mali, du Niger, du Tchad et de Sao Tomé, après avoir fait savoir sa "considération" pour le président auprès de la télévision d'Etat à sa descente d'avion deux jours plus tôt et avant d'être reçu en audience privée le 24 mai, mais cette visite avec tous les honneurs est diversement appréciée par ceux qui veulent apaiser les relations avec ParisJean-Marie Le Pen à l'investiture d'Obiang, réélu avec plus de 93 % des voixJean-Marie LE PEN reçu en audience par SEM OBIANG NGUEMA MBASOGO, président de la République de Guinée EquatorialeJean-Marie LE PEN, invité officiel aux cérémonies d’investiture du président de GUINEE EQUATORIALELe surprenant séjour de Jean-Marie Le Pen en Guinée équatorialeJean-Marie Le Pen, invité surprise du président Obiang). Le 10 mai 2016, il dîne dans un restaurant parisien en compagnie de plusieurs personnes dont le révérend Jesse Jackson, présent en France pour la journée de commémoration de l'esclavage, assis entre lui et son épouse Jany. Le révérend prend ensuite ses distances avec cette rencontre mais le patriarche rappelle un mot signé de sa part à son intention lui conseillant de garder espoir. Jean-Marie Le Pen évoque une discussion cordiale à travers un interprète puisque son anglais n'est pas assez approfondit et que Jesse Jackson ne parle pas français, avant de dénoncer du terrorisme intellectuel. Il rappelle avoir déjà rencontrer d'autres leaders de la communauté noire-américaineJean-Marie Le Pen vous assure qu'il a bien dîné avec Jesse JacksonLa mystérieuse rencontre de Jean-Marie Le Pen avec le révérend Jesse Jacksonhome Dîner avec Jean-Marie Le Pen, "J'ai été piégé" affirme Jesse Jackson à France ÔDid Jesse Jackson tell Jean-Marie Le Pen to 'keep hope alive' at Paris dinner?Les coulisses de la rencontre Le Pen / Jackson dévoilées par Canal Atlas. *28 février 1983 : il qualifie d'« affaire bassement électorale » l'arrestation de Klaus BarbieLe Pen, déclarations racistes et fascistes de ce nazi. *13 février 1984 : « Le général Franco est arrivé au pouvoir, vous le savez, à la suite d'une très grave guerre civile et il a fait dans son pays, je pense, qui était très arriéré, progresser dans l'ordre et ramener à la paix civile un pays qui avait été profondément déchiré. ... Je me félicite que la mort du général Franco ait aboutit à l'institution d'un régime monarchique et démocratique » (il avait déjà parlé d'« un des chefs d'État les plus remarquables du monde » à sa mort en 1975)Le Pen sur Franco et Pinochet. *1986 : « Je dédie votre accueil à Jean-François Kahn, à Jean Daniel, à Yvan Levaï, à Elkabbach, à tous les menteurs de la presse de ce pays. Ces gens-là sont la honte de leur profession. Monsieur Lustiger me pardonnera ce moment de colère, puisque même Jésus le connut lorsqu'il chassa les marchands du temple, ce que nous allons faire pour notre pays » (condamné à un franc symbolique et suspendu d'antenne pour un an à Europe 1 où travaillent les journalistes cités)Jean-Marie Le Pen, 30 ans de propos provocateurs. *6 mai 1987 : invité à L'heure de vérité, il est interrogé par Albert du Roy sur ses réponses à apporter face au Sida et affirme, au cours de sa réponse, que "le sidaïque - j'emploie ce mot-là, c'est un néologisme, il n'est pas très beau mais je n'en connais pas d'autres -, celui-là, il faut bien le dire, est contagieux par sa transpiration, ses larmes, sa salive, son contact. C'est un espèce de lépreux, si vous voulez ... Les sidaïques, en respirant du virus par tous les pores, mettent en cause l’équilibre de la nation"suite Le Pen sur le sida - l'heure de vérité . A2 - 06-05-19Mai 1987, L’heure de « vérité » de M. Le Pen. *13 septembre 1987 : invité du Grand Jury RTL-''Le Monde'', il affirme « Je ne dis pas que les chambres à gaz n'ont pas existé. Je n'ai pas pu moi-même en voir. Je n'ai pas étudié spécialement la question. Mais je crois que c'est un point de détail de l'Histoire de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale ». Condamné à verser 183 000 euros d'amende. Propos répétés en 1997 en Allemagne, en 2008 au magazine Bretons, en mars 2009 au Parlement européen et en avril 2015 dans une interview à BFMTV-RMC. Condamné à trois reprises dont à 30 000 euros en avril 2016 pour "contestation de crime contre l’humanité". L'intégralité des dérapages scandaleux de Jean Marie Le PenJean-Marie Le Pen en correctionnelle pour ses propos sur les chambres à gazJean-Marie Le Pen condamné pour ses propos sur les chambres à gaz. *18 septembre 1987 : il qualifie de « détail de l'histoire aérienne de la guerre » le largage nucléaire sur Hiroshima pendant la seconde Guerre mondiale qui fit des dizaines de milliers de mortsLe Pen, déclarations racistes et fascistes de ce nazi. *30 septembre 1988 : « Monsieur Durafour Crématoire, merci de cet aveu » à propos du ministre Durafour. Condamné à verser 2 000 euros d'amendeL'intégralité des dérapages scandaleux de Jean Marie Le Pen. *26 août 1989 : à La Trinité-sur-Mer « La Déclaration des droits de l'homme est la mère de tous les grands mouvements totalitaires du XXe siècle, car très rapidement, l'aspiration à l'humanisme et à l'humanitarisme débouche sur la terreur ». Il affirme qu'elle « marque le début de la décadence de la France (...), le rejet de l'ordre naturel et divin (...), nie le principe général d'autorité (...), ne reconnaît pas les droits de la famille, de la nation et ceux liés à la survie et à la pérennité de la lignée »Le Pen, déclarations racistes et fascistes de ce nazi. *9 mai 1990 : interrogé à L'heure de vérité sur sa réaction à la libération de Nelson Mandela trois mois plus tôt, il répond « Ça ne m'a pas ni ému ni ravi, d'abord parce que j'ai toujours une espèce de méfiance à l'égard des terroristes»Oui, Marine le Pen, jean Marie était POUR l'apartheid. *années 1990 : Je pense que le général Pinochet et l'armée chilienne ont sauvé leur pays de la révolution sanglante communiste .... Je rappelle par ailleurs qu'Allende avait été mis hors-la-loi par le Parlement et par la Cour suprême. Je rappelle que Pinochet n'est pas un ami de Le Pen, c'était un ami d'Allende : c'était un de ses ministres. Alors ce n'est pas mon problème, si vous voulez.Le Pen sur Franco et Pinochet *1er mai 1994 : lors du traditionnel défilé pour Jeanne d'Arc, il dit à la trbune "Je le confesse, j'ai eût une opinion et j'ai une opinion que je n'impose à personne : je n'ai jamais cru que le maréchal Pétain était un traître"Le Grand Journal du 08/04/2015. *20 mars 1996 : il explique dans une interview au Parisien « L'affirmation que votre corps vous appartient est tout à fait dérisoire. Il appartient à la vie et aussi, en partie, à la nation »Le Pen, déclarations racistes et fascistes de ce nazi. *30 août 1996 : lors de l'université d'été du Front national à La Grande Motte « Oui, je crois à l'inégalité des races. Oui, bien sûr. C'est évident. Tote l'Histoire le démontre : elles n'ont pas la même capacité ni le même niveau d'évolution historique ... ». Condamné à verser 1 500 euros d'amendeL'intégralité des dérapages scandaleux de Jean Marie Le PenJean-Marie Le Pen, 30 ans de propos provocateurs. *9 septembre 1996 : « '' Je crois à l'inégalité des races. Je n'ai fait qu'exprimer ce que pense tout le monde " C'est une banalité. Aux Jeux olympiques, il y a une évidente inégalité entre la race noire et la race blanche'' » (interview sur Europe 1)Jean-Marie Le Pen croit toujours à l'inégalité des races. *1996 : « Le général De Gaulle était-il plus courageux que ne l'était le Maréchal en zone occupée ? Ce n'est pas sûr. C'était plus facile de résister à Londres que de résister en France. Ah oui, beaucoup plus » (entretien au journal La Une)Le Pen, déclarations racistes et fascistes de ce nazi. *30 août 1997 : venu soutenir sa fille Marie-Caroline en campagne électorale à Mantes-la-Jolie, il bouscule et violente une élue socialiste, qu'il repousse contre un mur en lui hurlant « On en a marre de vous ». Reparti ailleurs, il est chahuté par de jeunes banlieusards, dont un à qui il assène à distance : « Tu vas voir, tapette ! Je vais te faire courir moi, le rouquin là-bas. Hein ? Pédé ! ». *1997 : « Que faut-il que je fasse pour ne pas être raciste ? Épouser une Noire ? Avec le sida, si possible »Jean-Marie Le Pen, 30 ans de propos provocateurs. *7 janvier 2005 : il déclare dans le journal d'extrême-droite Rivarol "En France, du moins, l'occupation allemande n'a pas été particulièrement inhumaine même s'il y eut des bavures, inévitables dans un pays de 550 000 kilomètres carrés". Condamné à trois mois de prison avec sursis et à verser 10 000 euros d'amendeL'intégralité des dérapages scandaleux de Jean Marie Le Pen. *28 septembre 2009 : invité à Radio Classique, il est invité à commenter les doutes exprimés par l'humoriste Jean-Marie Bigard sur la version officielle du 11-septembre 2001, et explique "Je partage la suspicion de millions de gens par rapport à la thèse officielle qui nous a été avancée. Je voudrais citer un seul exemple, c'est celui du Pentagone. On nous dit qu'il y a un avion de ligne qui a percuté le Pentagone. On nous montre un trou de six mètres de diamètre et il n'y a ni moteur, ni carlingue, ni siège, ni queue d'appareil, ni aile ni rien du tout, alors on se moque de nous"Jean Marie Le Pen doute de la version officielle du 11 septembre 2001. A noter également que lorsque les États-Unis ont annoncé la mort d'Oussama Ben Laden en 2011, il a dit douter que le chef islamiste ait vraiment été tué, rappelant que le corps n'a pas été montré, et parle d'une mise en scène "bidon"11 septembre 2001 - Jean-Marie Le Pen. *16 janvier 2011 : après qu'un journaliste de France 24 ait dit avoir été passé à tabac et avoir reçu des insultes antisémites en marge du congrès du FN, Jean-Marie Le Pen s'exprime devant la presse : "La réalité est la suivante. Il y avait hier soir un dîner de gala stictement réservé, non seulement bien sûr aux adhérents du Front national, mais également à ceux qui avaient payé leur place. Dans cette salle s'est introduit un individu dont le look, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, a attiré l'attention, et qui s'efforçait de prendre des photos ou des vidéos des gens qui dansaient. Le service d'ordre tout naturellement, à la demande des organisateurs, a expulsé cette personne. Autrement dit, chaque fois qu'il y a la possibilité d'une petite provocation, on ne la rate pas, d'autant que le personnage en question a cru devoir dire que c'est parce qu'il était juif qu'il avait été expulsé. Ça ne se voyait pas nin sur sa carte ni sur son nez, si j'ose dire"La dernière provocation de Jean-Marie Le Pen - Le Figaro. *Février 2012 : alors que la dédiabolisation est un enjeu dans la campagne présidentielle de Marine Le Pen, il cite un poème sur l'honneur de Robert Brassilach dans un meeting à Lille. *22 septembre 2012 : à l'université d'été du Front national à La Baule, il déclare "Concernant principalement les Roms d'Europe de l'Est qui n'ont jamais ni su ni voulu s'intégrer aux sociétés européennes qu'ils côtoient, pour certaines, depuis cinq siècles. Ils disent "Nous, nous sommes comme les oiseaux. Nous volons naturellement"". Condamné à verser 5 000 euros d'amende le 14 novembre 2014, confirmé en cour d'appel le 24 novembre 2014 et définitivement condamné le 1er mars 2016 après le rejet de son pourvoi en cassationL'intégralité des dérapages scandaleux de Jean Marie Le PenJean-Marie Le Pen définitivement condamné pour ses propos sur les RomsJean-Marie Le Pen condamné à Nice pour des propos sur les Roms. *Octobre 2013 : il pose sur une photographie avec d'autres personnes comme Bruno Gollnisch, et fait le geste de la Quenelle, signe de l'humoriste antisémite Dieudonné. *4 juillet 2013 : en déplacement à Nice pour les campagnes municipales : "Vous avez quelques soucis, je crois, avec quelques centaines de Roms qui ont, dans la ville, une présence urticante et, disons, odorante". Une amende de 25 000 euros requise contre lui le 18 février 2016 devient une amende de 5 000 euros pour "provocation à la haine et à la discrimination ethniques" le 6 avril 2016L'intégralité des dérapages scandaleux de Jean Marie Le PenPropos/Roms: 25.000€ requis contre Le PenJean-Marie Le Pen condamné à Nice pour des propos sur les Roms. *13 août 2013 : lors d'un point-presse à Nice, il revient sur une récente décision de justice de verser 75 euros d’indemnité par jour à des Roms déplacés de leur campement et sans proposition de logement, et déclare que « "Des dizaines de millier, des centaines de millier de ces Roms vont partir pour venir chez nous ... et un jour, peut-être seraient-vous obligé de débaptiser la promenade des Anglais pour l'appeler la "Romenade" tant ils seront nombreux à avoir répondu à l'appel qui leur a été lancé, je suppose, par le Syndicat de la magistrature"L'intégralité des dérapages scandaleux de Jean Marie Le PenRoms : Le Pen rebaptise la Promenade des Anglais en «Romenade». *20 mai 2014 : à quelques jours des élections européennes, il déclare dans une conversation privée reprise par la presse au sujet de la démographie « Mgr Ebola peut régler ça en trois mois »Ebola pour « régler » les problèmes d'immigration, une simple « observation », selon M. Le Pen *6 juin 2014 : il suggère, de façon humoristique, de faire « une fournée » d'artistes engagés contre le FN lorsque le nom de Patrick Bruel, chanteur de confession juive, est cité. Le 25 octobre 2016, le Parlement européen lui enlève son immunité parlementaire à la demande de la justice française qui le poursuit pour "incitation à la haine" et le met en examen le 9 février 2017Jean-Marie Le Pen: le Parlement européen lève son immunitéJean-Marie Le Pen mis en examen pour ses propos sur «la fournée». *16 janvier 2015 : le journal russe Komsomolskaïa Pravda publie une interview de Jean-Marie Le Pen dans laquelle il se montre critique sur la version officielle des attentats contre Charlie-Hebdo du 7 janvier précédent. Le passeport retrouvé dans la voiture abandonnée qui a permis d'identifier les frères Kouachi est selon lui trop simple pour être crédible. L'attentat "porte la signature de services secrets" selon lui. Joint par les médias français, il précise qu'il ne pointe pas les renseignements de l'État mais des réseaux djihadistesJean-Marie Le Pen: l'attentat contre Charlie Hebdo "porte la signature de services secrets", phrase qu'il récuse. *9 avril 2015 : entretien à Rivarol dans laquelle il défend le maréchal Pétain, maintient ses propos sur la Shoah, s'agace des références à la République et dit comprendre que l'on puisse combattre à la démocratie, valide la notion de "monde blanc" qu'il faudrait défendre, dénonce l'homosexualité présente au sein du FN, etc. Accusations de torture pendant la guerre d'Algérie Montant du patrimoine En mars 1981, Jean-Pierre Mouchard, un de ses proches, ouvre comme titulaire principal un compte en Suisse à la banque UBS. Il précise en décembre agir « pour le compte de Jean-Marie Le Pen », lequel n'est que représentant mais bénéficie de pouvoirs sur le compte. Jean-Marie Le Pen justifie ce compte en Suisse par des conditions plus favorables qu'en France, surtout à une époque où la diabolisation autour de sa personne n'incite pas les banques à la confiance. S'il s'agit dans ses dires d'une opération d'emprunt pour la Serp, sa maison de disque, avec clôture du compte après remboursement, Médiapart révèle en avril 2013 qu'environ 2 millions de francs (300 000 euros) ont été déposés sous la forme de placements fiduciaires à court terme entre juin 1984 et avril 1986. Jean-Marie Le Pen reconnaît l'existence de ce compte, déjà évoqué dans un ouvrage du journaliste Guy Konopnicki en 1996 qui parlait de « juteuses opérations boursières », mais fait valoir sa légalitéJean-Marie Le Pen estime que son compte en Suisse était légal. En 2000 est créé un trust géré par la banque HSBC à Genève et basé aux Îles vierges britanniques, qui contiendrait 2,2 millions d'euros dont 1,7 sous forme de lingots et de pièces d'or. Son ayant-droit est Georges Paschos, frère de Jany, jusqu'à sa mort en 2008, date à laquelle lui succède Gérald Gérin, majordome de Jean-Marie Le Pen et trésorier de Cotelec. Le compte est fermé en 2014 et les fonds transférés aux Bahamas. Tracfin, la cellule anti-blanchiment du ministère des Finances, en a connaissance, comme le révèle Médiapart en avril 2015, et le parquet national financier ouvre une enquête en juin pour "blanchiment de fraude fiscale" et "omission de déclaration de patrimoine", y associant aussi une précédente enquête ouverte en 2013 pour un enrichissement de 1,1 million d'euros entre 2004 et 2009. Sa propriété de Montretout est perquisitionnée par quinze policiers pendant cinq heure le 4 novembre, alors qu'il est en vacance avec son épouse en République dominicaine. Ils attaquent à la meuleuse les portes épaisses de ses coffres et saisissent un ordinateur et des clés USB au domicile de Gérald Gérin à Rueil-Malmaison. Jean-Marie Le Pen, de son côté, nie en bloc les accusations de Médiapart, un « organes para-policiers chargés de semer la perturbation dans la classe politique » et considère que « c'est comme ça qu'ils gagnent leur croûte. Ils manient le scandale, le 'on dit' ''»Jean-Marie Le Pen aurait caché 2,2 millions d’euros en Suisse, selon MediapartJean-Marie Le Pen visé par une enquête pour blanchiment de fraude fiscaleSoupçons de fraude fiscale: perquisition chez Jean-Marie Le PenSur les hauteurs de Saint-Cloud, Jean-Marie Le Pen commente son actualitéPanama Papers : ce magot suisse qui conduit à Jean-Marie Le Pen. En février 2016, le parquet financier ouvre des investigations judiciaires après la saisie des déclarations de patrimoine de Jean-Marie Le Pen et de Marine Le Pen deux mois plus tôt. En question se trouve l'achat de la villa de Rueil-Malmaison fin 2012, puisque la vente et l'achat pour 700 000 se sont fait dans le même mois, ainsi que le virement de 600 000 euros du micro-parti Cotelec de Jean-Marie Le Pen sur son compte personnel. Jean-Marie Le Pen parle d'une somme de 700 000 euros pour le financement de la campagne européenne remboursée en février 2015 et porte plainte pour "diffamation" et "dénonciation calomnieuse" contre le juge NadalQuestions autour de l'achat par les Le Pen d'une villa en 2012Le crépuscule de Jean-Marie Le Pen. Le fisc lui reproche d'avoir sous-évalué sa maison de Montretout de 1,8 million d'euros, alors que Bercy l'évalue à 5,7 millions, et lui réclame donc 368 282 euros et 63 289 euros pour les droits d'enregistrement, auxquels s'ajoutent 320 000 autres demandés par le Parlement européenJEAN-MARIE LE PEN PRÉPARE SA SUCCESSION Procès divers *Le 10 février 2016, la justice condamne Brahim Zaïbat à verser un euro à Jean-Marie Le Pen, qui poursuivait le danseur après qu'il a diffusé sur internet une photo les montrant dans un avion, le leader frontiste endormi et donc inconscient du moment, avec un appel à voter contre le FN la veille du second tour des élections régionales de décembre 2015. La justice le menace aussi de 1 000 euros d'amende si la photo n'est pas retirée dans les 48 heuresBrahim Zaibat condamné à payer un euro pour son selfie avec Jean-Marie Le Pen. *Dans le cadre d'une enquête menée sur les assistants parlementaires du Front national au Parlement européen, la villa de Montretout est perquisitionnée par la police le 16 février 2016, avec tant de précision que le propriétaire des lieux commente : "''Il n'y a que mes slips qu'ils n'ont pas regardé". Le Parlement européen lui réclame 320 000 euros, montant des salaires qu'il a versé pendant cinq ans à son assistant parlementaire dont "il ne peut fournir la preuve du travail" mais, le parlementaire ne s'étant pas acquitté de la somme, son indemnité parlementaire est réduite de moitié (de 6 200 euros à 3 100 euros mensuels) et sont enveloppe de frais généraux de 4 300 euros est supprimée en mai 2016Jean-Marie Le Pen: "Je suis la cible d'une persécution de la part du pouvoir"Le crépuscule de Jean-Marie Le PenLe Parlement européen réclame 320.000 euros à Jean-Marie Le Pen. *Il reçoit une assignation en décembre 2015 l'informant que la Direction nationale des vérifications fiscales lui réclame 21 323 euros car il n'a pas déclaré ses revenus de député européen au fisc, estimant qu'"ils étaient imposés à la source par le Parlement" et il n'avait donc pas à les "payer deux fois"Le crépuscule de Jean-Marie Le Pen. *Sa femme Jany Le Pen prête 315 000 à Gérald Gérin en 2005 que ce dernier rembourse en 2006 via une société et un compte en Allemagne, avant que l'argent ne revienne dans le compte de Jany Le Pen en 2008 à hauteur de 324 240 euros grâce aux intérêts par la biais d'un compte suisse. Jean-Marie Le Pen évoque "le compte du gérant de fortune qui nous avait été recommandé" mais la justice l'assigne en décembre 2015 car elle soupçonne une opération de blanchimentLe crépuscule de Jean-Marie Le Pen. *Le 13 avril 2016, il perd son procès en "diffamation" qu'il a intenté à Arnaud Montebourg, condamné à lui versé 3 000 euros car le tribunal a considéré que l'ancien ministre était de bonne foi lorsqu'il a affirmé que Jean-Marie Le Pen "a fait il y a quelques années l'éloge de la Gestapo et de l'occupation allemande" (référence aux propos de 2005 dans Rivarol). La cour d'appel confirme le jugement 19 janvier 2017Le Pen faisant l'éloge de la Gestapo : la justice donne raison à Montebourg"Éloge de la Gestapo": Jean-Marie le Pen débouté en appel face à Montebourg. Rapports avec les présidents de la République Charles de Gaulle Jean-Marie Le Pen manifeste un rejet viscéral du général de Gaulle dont il conteste la politique algérienne. Il a défendu et combattu pour l’Algérie française, et même éprouvé de la sympathie pour l’OAS, disant « comprendre ces gestes de désespoir » sans y appartenir, tandis que le général revenu au pouvoir a donné l’indépendance au pays maghrébin. Il le qualifiera plus tard de « raciste » en rappelant une phrase polémique du Général autour de l’identité française incompatible avec les Arabes, tandis que lui défendait l’assimilation culturelle des Algériens. Il lui conteste aussi la grandeur résistante, considérant qu’il était plus courageux poursuivre le combat dans la France occupée qu’au Royaume-Uni distant, et lui reproche également, comme François Mitterrand, d’avoir concentré la mémoire résistante sur la France libre et d’avoir éclipsé la résistance intérieure. Enfin, il a déclaré à au moins trois reprises dans sa vie qu’il ne considérait pas le maréchal Pétain comme un traître (1965, 1994, 2015)Jean Marie Le Pen "Le General De Gaulle était Raciste". Cet antigaullisme, assez fort pour que son candidat de 1965 appelle à voter socialiste afin de contrer le Général, est source de dissonances importantes au Front national de Marine Le Pen dont le principal conseiller, Florian Philippot, se réclame du gaullisme. C’est ce « socialo-gaulliste » qui pousse Marine Le Pen à l’éjecter hors du parti en 2015, suscitant une plus forte animosité rendue publique dans plusieurs interviews. Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Jean-Marie Le Pen et Valéry Giscard d’Estaing ont siégé à l’Assemblée nationale dans le même groupe parlementaire, le CNIP, pendant la législature 1956-1958. Le premier a 27 ans, le deuxième 29 ans, comptant ainsi parmi les plus jeunes élus. Jean-Marie Le Pen : « Il était long comme un jour sans pain, avec une tête de vieux précoce et cette allure de héron déplumé qui volerait au-dessus des nuages »Georges Valance, VGE, une vie, Flammarion, 2011. Candidat en 1974, il appelle à voter en faveur de Valéry Giscard d’Estaing pour le deuxième tour mais ne renouvelle pas cette demande en 1981, même si le président sortant lui a envoyé un émissaire, Victor Chapot, car il n’a pu réunir les cinq-cents signatures nécessaires et que Valéry Giscard d’Estaing ne l’a pas aidé à les obtenir. En outre, plus d’une centaine de maires étaient disposés à le parrainer mais se retirés le même jour sur ordre du RPR, empêchant ainsi Jean-Marie Le Pen d’être un possible réservoir de voix qui aurait pu épargner la courte défaite de Valéry Giscard d’EstaingJean-Marie Le Pen sur sa non-candidature de 1981: «Giscard a menti»Rectification à l’endroit de M. GISCARD D’ESTAING. Les deux hommes se sont retrouvés à au moins deux reprises lors de dîners dans les années 2000 pour « tirer au clair un certain nombre d’obscurités qui s’étaient produites pendant notre parcours commun »Jean-Marie Le Pen : révélations inédites. François Mitterrand Ses relations sont plus complexes avec François Mitterrand. Outre une ambiguïté évidente sur leurs relations à l’État français, ils ont chacun défendus, à des postes différents, l’Algérie française au cours de la Quatrième République. Les différents idéologiques entre le libéral reaganien et le socialiste allié aux communistes n’en ont jamais fait des alliés politiques mais objectifs. En effet, alors que le Front national a quelque peu percé en 1983, c’est François Mitterrand qui accède aux requêtes écrites de Jean-Marie Le Pen qui se plaint de n’avoir pas ou trop peu accès aux médias malgré ses scores. Au nom du nécessaire pluralisme, le président demande donc à ce qu’il soit invité et il décroche ainsi une invitation à L’heure de vérité, émission politique phare des années 1980, puis il s’impose comme une force politique importante dans les années qui suivent. Plus qu’une stratégie politique, car François Mitterrand y voit le moyen de diviser ses adversaires, les deux hommes se tiennent en respect et partagent chacun l’expérience de la guerre dont la mémoire refait surface à cette époque à travers les procès d’anciens criminels. On ne leur connait pourtant qu’une seule rencontre, brève, après le discours du président au Parlement européen dans lequel il déclare « Le nationalisme, c’est la guerre », quand il vient à la rencontre de Jean-Marie Le Pen dans un restaurant après la séance, mais l’échange et courtois et même teinté d’une certaines compréhension commune. Par la suite, Jean-Marie Le Pen attribut à François Mitterrand une lourde responsabilité dans la dégradation de la situation française, qu’elle soit économique ou culturelle, et aussi européenne, mais lui témoigne une reconnaissance continue. Jacques Chirac Les relations avec Jacques Chirac sont en revanche inexistantes tant les deux hommes se détestent. Jean-Marie Le Pen en fait d’ailleurs son plus grand adversaire politique. Leurs durées politiques sont parallèles mais n’ont jamais été concomitantes malgré plusieurs approches. Il y eût deux rencontres pour la présidentielle de 1995, la première pour permettre à Jacques Chirac de jauger l’autre, la deuxième pour lui apprendre le rejet de son soutien en vue du second tour. Jacques Chirac a affirmé une fois que celui qui serré la main du président du FN se déshonorait, c’est alors que le deuxième lui a répondu en publiant une photo d’eux se serrant la main en vacances, tous deux torse-nus, échange amical, mais il s’agit d’un coup de semonce car la rencontre fut fortuite et il s’agit d’intimider Jacques Chirac qui garde secrètes leurs rencontres. A chaque fois qu’il y eut des tentatives ou des ébauches d’alliances entre le FN et le RPR, Jacques Chirac est intervenu pour empêcher leurs concrétisations. En 2002, le premier refuse le traditionnel débat d’entre-deux-tours au second et affirme dans l’un de ses meetings « Face à l’intolérance et à la haine, il n’y a pas de transaction possible, pas de compromission possible, pas de débat possible ». Au sortir des années Chirac en 2007, Jean-Marie Le Pen livre un « bilan de faillite » sans concession de son adversaireLes elections presidentielles de 2002 "à voir"Réaction de Jean-Marie Le Pen à la dernière intervention de Jacques Chirac le 11/03/2007. Nicolas Sarkozy Jean-Marie Le Pen aborde différemment Nicolas Sarkozy, qu’il affronte en débat lors d’une émission en 2003, devant plus de sept millions de téléspectateurs, consacrée à la sécurité. Jean-Marie Le Pen l’accuse de dissimuler derrière un discours musclé une politique identique aux résultats identiques. Dans le même temps, il reconnait que la franchise droitière du ministre de l’Intérieur fait tomber plusieurs tabous de la classe politique quant à l’immigration et l’insécurité. La campagne présidentielle de 2007 siphonne pratiquement de moitié l’électorat du Front national. A la victoire de Nicolas Sarkozy, Jean-Marie Le Pen déclare que les Français « auront le président qu’ils méritent » mais que « sa campagne pourrait être enseignée à Science-Po ». Ses déclarations oscillent donc entre admirations et critiques. Nicolas Sarkozy brise net une règle observée par ses prédécesseurs en recevant à l’Élysée le « Diable de la République » comme n’importe quel autre dirigeant politique. Par ailleurs, il n’a pas manqué de souligner à plusieurs reprises en des termes parfois polémiques les origines hongroises et juives du président. Plus tard, ils se complimentent chacun par média interposés pour mieux enfoncer Marine Le Pen, l’un vantant sa culture supérieure, l’autre son talent d’orateur et le considérant comme le meilleur candidat aux primaires de 2016. Carrière politique Mandats locaux *13 mars 1983 – 19 mars 1989 : conseiller municipal du 20 arrondissement de Paris *16 mars 1986 – 22 mars 1992 : conseiller régional d'Île-de-France *22 mars 1992 – 24 février 2000 : conseiller régional de Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur *21 mars 2010 – 13 décembre 2015 : conseiller régional de Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur Mandats parlementaires *19 janvier 1956 – 5 décembre 1958 : député de la 1 circonscription de la Seine *30 novembre 1958 – 9 octobre 1962 : député de la 3 circonscription de la Seine *24 juillet 1984 – 10 avril 2003 : député européen *2 avril 1986 – 14 mai 1988 : député de Paris *20 juillet 2004 – ... : député européen Fonctions politiques *5 octobre 1972 – 16 janvier 2011 : président du Front national *16 janvier 2011 – ... : président d'honneur du Front national Performances électorales Une case blanche signifie l'inexistence d'un second tour (scrutin proportionnel ou victoire dès le premier tour) et une case remplie d'un tiret désigne l'absence de présence du candidat à un second tour existant. Représentation culturelle thumb|right|250px *''Avec Jean-Marie je n'ai plus de peine'' d'Isabella; *''JM'' de Rasta Bigoud; *''La bête'' de Zebda; *''La Bête est revenue'' de Pierre Perret; *''Un couscous pour Jean-Marie'' de Les Betteraves; *''Tout le monde il est beau'' de Zazie; *''Nique le système'' de Sinsemilia Le 35 numéro de la bande dessinée Les Tuniques Bleues s'intitule "Captain Nepel". On reconnait le nom de Jean-Marie Le Pen inversé dans son orthographe. Le personnage est le principal antagoniste de l'œuvre. Vie privée Il épouse Pierrette Lalanne en 1960, avec laquelle il a trois filles : Marie-Caroline (née en 1960), Yann (née en 1963), Marine (née en 1968). Ils divorcent en 1987 et il se remarie avec Jany Paschos en 1991. Citations ... de Jean-Marie Le Pen "Un Front national gentil, ça n'intéresse personne." :- Jean-Marie Le Pen.Le Pen contre Le Pen : le FN déchiré "Peu importe que l’on parle de nous en bien ou en mal. L’essentiel, c’est qu’on en parle." :- Maxime que Jean-Marie Le Pen affectionneJean-Marie Le Pen «comprend qu'on combatte la démocratie». "C’est leur métier de lutter contre les nationaux." :- Jean-Marie Le Pen à Nice le 13 août 2013, à propos de la plainte déposée contre lui par SOS Racisme concernant ses propos sur les Roms, à la présence "urticante" et "odorante"Roms : Le Pen rebaptise la Promenade des Anglais en «Romenade». "Ils commencent à me gonfler tous avec la République. Je ne suis pas royaliste mais cette référence n’est faite d’évidence que pour gommer la référence à la nation. Je comprends tout à fait qu’on mette en cause la démocratie, qu’on la combatte. Nous nous battons sur un terrain donné, qu’on ne choisit pas." :- Entretien à Rivarol, le 9 avril 2015Jean-Marie Le Pen «comprend qu'on combatte la démocratie». "Pour ma part, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais considéré le maréchal Pétain comme un traître. L'on a été très sévère avec lui à la Libération. Et je n'ai jamais considéré comme de mauvais Français ou des gens infréquentables ceux qui ont conservé de l'estime pour le Maréchal ... Selon moi ils ont leur place au Front national comme l'ont les défenseurs de l'Algérie française, mais aussi les gaullistes, les anciens communistes et tous les patriotes qui ont la France au cœur." :- Entretien à Rivarol, le 9 avril 2015La République, Pétain, le «monde blanc», Valls : Jean-Marie Le Pen dérape encore. "Le patriotisme, c'est une affirmation, c'est un comportement. On n'est pas patriote simplement dans le fond de soi-même. On est patriote par un certain nombre de gestes qui montrent l'attachement de son pays, la volonté que l'on a de le défendre prioritairement et éventuellement même, si quelques fois c'est nécessaire, de mourir pour lui." :- Entretien à Jean-Jacques Bourdin, le 2 avril 2015Jean-Marie Le Pen face à Jean-Jacques Bourdin en direct le 2 avril 2015. "La France n’est pas qu’une idée, c’est une réalité charnelle, un peuple qui vient des morts et va au-delà des vivants : une âme." :- Jean-Marie Le Pen sur Twitter le 10 septembre 2016, après le discours de Wagram de François HollandeLa France n’est pas qu’une idée, c’est une réalité charnelle, un peuple qui vient des morts et va au-delà des vivants : une âme.. "La colonisation française a été certes imparfaite, parce que oeuvre humaine, mais hautement honorable." :- Jean-Marie Le Pen sur Twitter, le 20 février 2017, en réaction aux propos d'Emmanuel Macron sur la colonisation "crime contre l'humanité" La colonisation française a été certes imparfaite, parce que oeuvre humaine, mais hautement honorable. ... sur Jean-Marie Le Pen "Le Pen a sa manière de faire de la politique. Nous avons un désaccord majeur: pour lui, «parlez-en en bien, parlez-en en mal, l'important est qu'on en parle». Moi je pense que les polémiques nous empêchent de parler du fond….Le FN est devenu un parti de gouvernement, mais Le Pen conserve les réflexes d'un contestataire… C'est son côté punk!." :- Entretien de Marine Le Pen à Causeur en mars 2015Pour Marine Le Pen, son père «a un côté punk». "Il fait partie de la famille politique, en tout cas pour ce qui concerne sa génération, qui a tout le temps été condamnée, pour tout, qui a été la perdante de l'Histoire. Alors, finalement, peu lui importe condamné." :- Le politologue Jean-Yves Camus, spécialiste de l'extrême-droite, le 2 avril 2015 Jean-Yves Camus face à Ruth Elkrief. Liens externes *1 *Jean-Marie Le Pen sur sa non-candidature de 1981: «Giscard a menti» *Campagne à la présidentielle 1988 Références Catégorie:Membre du Front national Catégorie:Famille Le Pen Catégorie:Front national Catégorie:Fondateur de parti politique Catégorie:Conseiller municipal de la Ve République (1983-1989) Catégorie:Député européen français (1984-1989) Catégorie:Conseiller régional de la Ve République (1986-1992) Catégorie:Député européen français (1989-1994) Catégorie:Conseiller régional de la Ve République (1992-1998) Catégorie:Député européen français (1994-1999) Catégorie:Conseiller régional de la Ve République (1998-2004) Catégorie:Député européen français (1999-2004) Catégorie:Conseiller régional de la Ve République (2010-2015) Catégorie:Député européen français (2004-2009) Catégorie:Député de la IVe République (1956-1958) Catégorie:Député européen français (2009-2014) Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (1958-1962) Catégorie:Député européen français (2014-2019) Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (1986-1988) Catégorie:Doyen du Parlement européen Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle française de 1974 Catégorie:Personnalité de la guerre d'Algérie Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle française de 1988 Catégorie:Cible d'une tentative de meurtre Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle française de 1995 Catégorie:Personnalité politique condamnée Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle française de 2002 Catégorie:Critique de l'islam Catégorie:Critique de l'Euro Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle française de 2007 Catégorie:Millionnaire Catégorie:Critique de la version officielle sur le 11 septembre 2001 Catégorie:Négationniste et/ou révisionniste de l'Holocauste Catégorie:Conseiller régional de la Ve République Catégorie:Conseiller municipal de la Ve République Catégorie:Naissance en 1928